Many physically impaired, disabled or bedridden individuals use devices to assist them in standing safely so that they may perform day to day functions and improve the body's physiological functions. Some benefits that individuals experience from standing include an improved range of motion, decreased joint and muscle contractures, improved circulatory and respiratory functions, decreased muscle spasms, aid in normal skeletal development, improved bowel function, improved kidney and bladder function and maintenance of bone strength.
However, the devices which are used for standing, commonly referred to as standing aids or standing frames, are often quite bulky and heavy, thereby making them difficult to transport from one place to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,658 B1 to Dietz et al. describes an apparatus which actively moves the legs of a disabled person in a movement pattern that is similar to walking. This vertical “active standing table” can be adjusted between a horizontal and vertical position. Moreover, the individual is fixed to the table by means of a belt gear. The purpose of this rehabilitation device is to improve muscle tone and circulation. In addition to allowing one to practice “walking,” this device allows for one to stand upright without the aid of another for a prolonged period of time.
U.S. Publication 2002/0123708 to Dumm et al. discloses a back stretching apparatus, capable of suspending a person comfortably in an upright position. The backboard is comprised of an inclined platform with footholds and a strap wrap. The strap is wrapped under the individual's arms, and across the individual's torso. The platform can be fixed to a wall or stand freely with the assistance of a support rack and a T-bar.
Both these devices are quite large and as a result, take up a lot of space and are difficult to store.
In addition, U.S. Publication 2003/0004444 A1, titled “Rehabilitation Device for Persons with Paresis of Lower Limbs Enabling them to Walk,” by Perner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,981, titled “Standing Aid for Use with a Checkout Counter,” by Wilder et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,949 B1, titled “Tilt Table for Disease Diagnosis” by Falbo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,107 titled “Portable Standing and Seating Aid,” by Watkins; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,554 B2 titled “Stand Aid,” by Anders disclose various devices to aid the physically impaired.
A product named, “Portable Adjustable Rehab Table and Standing Frame” (found at www.physio2u.co.nz/shop/standingframe.php) is a light-weight, compact, adjustable and portable standing frame. The frame includes an aluminum base, rehab table and support strapping which may be customized. The benefits of standing for people with neurological challenges, is stated on the website. This product is currently a patent application No. 533402 in New Zealand and NZ Design Registration No. 404935.
A supine standing frame/tilt table which adjusts so that it may be used by children from 6 to 12 years of age is described at http://e-bility.com/gtkrehab/products/des_sf4.php.
The “Econostand” (found at www.stand-aid.com/standing_frames_power_standing_frames.htm) is a version of the standing frame which comes in a stationary hydraulic lift unit. Thus, a wheelchair bound person can get to a vertical standing position without the aid of another.
These products described above are operated using hydraulic or electrical energy which are cumbersome to use and costly to operate.
None of these devices provides a device which is also portable, compact and easily transported. An advantage of the present invention over these devices is in the provision of a device which is compact and portable and can be used easily. Moreover, the present invention is economically affordable for the consumer as compared to known devices.
A general objective of the invention is to provide a portable device used to enable individuals with postural deficiencies the ability to stand safely.
Another objective of the invention is to foster proper body mechanics to improve balance and enable ambulation.
Another objective of the invention is to increase calcium retention in the bones for that segment of the population that does not stand or walk around enough because they are unable to safely and independently stand or walk or because they do not have someone to guard them when they stand or walk.
Another object of the invention is to increase bone density for the eldery, disabled, and/or the population with osteoporosis, heart disease or other ailments.
Another object of the invention is to increase trunk extension of the body.
Another object of the invention is to increase an individual's ability to breathe more deeply, and thereby improve oxygenation to the body by extending the rib cage vertically and horizontally. As a result, the lungs are able to expand into a larger ribcage area and take in more oxygen.
Another object of the invention is to function as a postural corrector by producing counter and corrective forces for destructive postural syndromes such as rounded shoulders, forward bent heads and trunks.
Another object of the invention is to allow individuals who are not safe or good walkers to gain from the benefits of increased daily standing and to do so safely.
Another object of the invention is to foster normal gait mechanics by increasing calf, gastrocnemius, soleus and hamstring length.
Another object of the invention is to increase ankle, knee, hip and lower and upper back active range of motion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foot component which is adjustable, thereby allowing differing tensions to be applied to the calf muscles, namely the gastrocnemius, soleus and hamstring muscles.